


So don't be afraid to let them show... Your true colors...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, For my Sam!, Kenma is in love, M/M, So much fluff!!!, Soulmates, They see color when they first touch their soulmate, This is a gift!, but he doesn´t know it, fluff!!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Kenma nunca quiso un alma gemela.No era algo que le interesara.No era algo en lo que pensara.Ni siquiera cuando la suya se encontrara a pocos pasos de él.





	So don't be afraid to let them show... Your true colors...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the most awesome of all. 
> 
> Sam, espero que disfrutes este pequeño trabajo sobre las almas gemelas. Y seguire diciendo por siempre que eres increible. 
> 
> Ahora, como en todos mis trabajos, este esta inspirado en una cancion, en esta ocasion fue: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=la0-5QFLr14 - True Colors - Justin Timberlake version.

Kozume Kenma era un chico normal y corriente, alguien a quien no le interesaba la idea de las almas gemelas.

Jamás lo había y hecho y jamás lo haría.

Las almas gemelas eran molestas, tener que estar en constante contacto con las personas para poder encontrar a aquella que por fin haría que vieras los colores en un mundo que desde siempre había sido blanco y negro.

Bueno, no era algo que quisiera experimentar.

No importaba lo que dijeran sus amigos, su familia, los extraños que estaban en la calle, el simple hecho de que alguien fuera capaz de hacer que su mundo cambiara de manera tan repentina simplemente era inaceptable.

Él era feliz con sus juegos, con su familia, con las personas a su alrededor siendo como eran, sin que le exigieran nada, y sin que él tuviera que exigirles algo a cambio.

Porque dentro de su cabeza se había formado una idea de lo que era ser almas gemelas.

Era un compromiso.

Era hacer todo lo que la otra persona quisiera.

Cambiar cuando la otra persona lo pidiera, hablar de manera diferente, transformarse en un ser completamente distinto de lo que era en aquel momento.

Así que no.

No quería un alma gemela.

No quería saber nada de almas gemelas.

Y se mantuvo así durante años, sin que nada, ni nadie cambiara su perspectiva, sin que nadie fuera de su familia lo tocara.

Ni siquiera Kuroo tenía esa posibilidad.

Se conocían desde años atrás, los padres de ambos los trataban como parte de la familia, pero  ni siquiera él tenía el derecho a tocar a Kenma.

Y ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre las almas gemelas.

Sobre la única persona que estaba ahí para amar, para proteger, para querer.

Se decían el uno al otro que no sentían interés en nada de eso.

Y en parte eso era verdad, claro que lo era, para ese momento la simple idea del romance era algo demasiado abstracto, extraño, algo que no le pertenecía a ninguno.

Por eso Kenma sabía que podía confiar en Kuroo, era él quien lo protegía, evitando que las demás personas lo tocara, intentando evitar que el mundo entero le hiciera daño.

No fue sino hasta que entraron al equipo de Voley que Kuroo comenzó a hablar de almas gemelas por primera vez, con un tono distraído mientras veía al pelirrojo que era su libero, quien hacía poco tiempo había encontrado su alma gemela en un alto estudiante, que era más molesto que nadie que hubieran conocido anteriormente. Supieron que eran almas gemelas por una tontería, por un simple toque cuando se le cayeron los libros a Yaku, y Lev se agacho para ayudarlo.

Solo un toque y reconocerías que esa persona era tú otra mitad.

Kenma no dejaba que nadie lo tocara.

Pero Kuroo era una historia completamente diferente.

Al estar siempre ahí para evitar que las personas entraran tan siquiera en el espacio personal de Kenma casi siempre terminaba en contacto con alguien.

De una manera u otra.

Y pues hasta que su amigo le hizo ese comentario jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que afuera existía alguien que iba a llevarse a Kuroo de su lado. En el mundo existía una persona a la que Kuroo pertenecía.

En un primer momento no entendió la sensación que lo embargo.

Era algo obscuro, bulboso, viscoso, y malo.

Algo que en su corta vida nunca experimento.

Por eso decidió quedarse en silencio, simplemente observando las personas a su alrededor. Si alguien tocaba a Kuroo de una manera especial, entonces lo sabría, sabría que esa era la persona de la que tenía que alejarlo.

No porque no quisiera que Kuroo encontrara a su alma gemela.

Simplemente no quería que se fuera de su lado.

Eso debió de haber sido la primera señal.

La siguiente vez que Kuroo hablo sobre almas gemelas fue cuando conocieron al capitán de Karasuno.

Daichi y Suga parecían tal felices, juntos, siempre juntos, como si estuvieran pegados de la cadera, en constante contacto y sonriendo de una manera algo estúpida desde su punto de vista.

Pero para su mejor amigo la cosa era muy diferente, para él ellos dos representaban todo lo que las almas gemelas deberían de ser, sin ser exageradas, sin ser molestas.

Simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro, siendo felices por estar juntos.

Claro, que antes de conocer a Daichi y a Suga él ya había conocido al pequeño Shouyo.

Y este no había hecho ningún intento por tocarlo, ni lo hizo sentir incomodo de manera alguna.

Por un instante Kenma se imaginó tocándolo, solo para ver si eran tan compatibles como para ser almas gemelas.

Pero Kuroo llego justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

Cuando volvió a ver al pequeño rematador una alta y obscura presencia estaba siempre a su lado, tocándolo constantemente, como para dejar en claro a quien le pertenecía, pero en vez de que le molestara a Shouyo cada vez que Kageyama lo tomaba en sus brazos una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Parecía que el simple concepto de almas gemelas siempre sería un verdadero enigma para él.

Y si bien no le gustaban los enigmas, sabía que con eso no tendría problema alguno.

Aunque también estaban los dos en los cuales nunca quería pensar.

Su relación era demasiado extraña, demasiado buena como para ser verdad.

Porque siempre que veía a Bokuto y a Akaashi juntos era como si estuviera hechos el uno para el otro.

No había otra forma de explicarlo, Akaashi calmaba la locura de Bokuto, y Bokuto le daba luz y velocidad a la vida de Akaashi.

Con ellos no había manera de negar que las almas gemelas podían ser algo bueno, algo que ayudaba a las personas a ser mejores.

Lenta pero seguramente su opinión comenzó a cambiar, había tantas cosas que eran increíbles para las almas gemelas, tantas personas que podían llegar a ser felices.

Pero el miedo aún seguía presente.

El miedo a cambiar, a transformarse en algo que nunca quiso ser. El terror absoluto de no saber si la persona que era su otra mitad lo querría de la misma manera que él estaba seguro que podría hacerlo.

Por eso aún se mantenía fuera del alcance de los demás.

Nadie podía tocarlo.

Hasta que un día los vio.

Justo detrás del gimnasio, Kuroo y una chica que parecía ser de su salón, juntos, hablando cómodamente, con las cabezas a pocos centímetros la una de la otra. Era una escena que parecía sacada de una novela romántica.

Y no podía permitir eso.

Kuroo siempre había sido suyo.

Desde que eran niños, su mejor amigo, su confidente…

Camino hasta donde estaban ellos, y con un poco de fuerza tomo la mano de Kuroo y…

Los colores explotaron en sus ojos, como nunca pensó que los vería, miles de cientos de colores, todos por fin apareciendo frente a sus ojos.

Con lentitud volteo a ver a Kuroo, tal vez él los estaba viendo, pero su amigo, su alma gemela no. No sería la primera vez que se daban casos en los que solo una persona podía ver los colores.

En donde aquel amor no era correspondido.

Porque si lo pensaba tenía sentido.

Tenía todo el sentido del mundo que Kuroo fuera su alma gemela.

Que fuera la última pieza que le faltaba a su ser para estar completo.

Así que levanto con lentitud la mirada y se encontró con los ojos sonrientes del capitán del equipo.

-Sabía que tus ojos serían hermosos cuando por fin viera su color –

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo apretó la mano de Kuroo entre las suyas. 

Ya no había excusa para no tocar a los demás, ya no había miedo de lo que pasaría.

Ahora solo existía el conocimiento de que las almas gemelas nunca estaban mal. De que para cada persona existía una que los haría felices.

Los completaría.

Y les daría los más dulces besos por el resto de sus vidas.

 

 

 


End file.
